fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wojna płci
Chris: Witajcie giermkowie! Po ostatnim odcinku potrącili mi z pensji (zły). "Podobno" widzom nie spodobało się to, że odcinek był tak krótki. Więc.. dziś.. będzie to najdłuższy odcinek w historii Totalnej Porażki, jasne? Zatem szykujcie się na bajer jakiego jeszcze nie było na Zamku.. (podchodzi do niego stażysta i coś szeptają) Uhh, no dobra.. W poprzednim odcinku, na Zamku Totalnej Porażki, odbyła się wielka, wielka, WIEEELKA BIBKA! Pod jej koniec zamknęliśmy zamek od zewnątrz i nasłaliśmy na zawodników straaaasznegooo ryceeeerza (powiedział jak duch). Jednak dzięki Justinowi - wszyscy przedwcześnie opuścili zamek. ("przez co mi potrącili z wypłaty.." - mówi do siebie) Ostatecznie Bryczką Przegranych odjechała Beth, która podczas pościgu, wraz Lindsay - ukryły się w szafie. Czy uda nam się nakręcić najdłuższy odcinek w historii Totalnej Porażki? Czy moja szczecina jest w porządku? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa) Chris: To na 3! 1.. Chef: 2.. Chris&Chef: 3! I naraz wsypują do domków zawodników całe, duże wiadra czerwonych mrówek. Wszyscy się budzą i uciekają z krzykiem. Heather: CHRIS!!! CO TY DO JASNEJ ANIELKI WYPRAWIASZ???! JUŻ KOMPLETNIE OSZALAŁEŚ CZY JAK??!! Chris: Czy oszalałem? Może.. ale ja przynajmniej mam poczucie humoru, hahah. W wychodku Gwen: Chris i poczucie humoru.. pff, dobre sobie.. (i wyjmuje mrówkę zza bluzki) Chris: Obudziłem was specjalnie wcześniej byście mogli ze spokojem, przed śniadaniem, poprzeprowadzać się. Wszystkie panie zamieszkają u Rycerzy, a panowie u Rumaków. Astrid: No wszystko fajnie, ale co mamy zrobić z tymi mrówkami? Chris: Nie wiem.. to wasz problem. (piątka z Chefem) Heather: Jak to "NASZ"?! Chris: Tak to, hahah. Po śniadaniu - przed zamkiem. Powodzenia! (i razem z Chefem gdzieś poszli) W wychodku Leshawna: No super, Chris sobie będzie z Chefem bąki zbijał podczas, gdy my mamy wywabiać mrówki z naszych domków, to nie fair..!! Chris&Chef: Muszę przyznać, że to było niezłeeeee..! || Tak, hahaha, ciekawe jak teraz sobie niedołęgi poradzą..!! (piątka) Śniadanie Astrid bierze na widelec "jedzenie". Nagle zauważa w nim mrówkę. Astrid: Mam tego dość!! To nie jest jedzenie, to są jekieś wymioty! Uhhh.. dzwonię do sanepidu.. to jest raczej nielegalne..!! Gwen: No łał, Ensteinie.. my się z tym męczymy już od pierwszej serii.. Astrid: (sprawdza gdzie ma komórkę) Ej, gdzie moja komórka?! W wychodku Chris: Hahahah, raczej jej już nie znajdziesz! Nie przeczytałaś małego druczku na końcu regulaminu? Wszelkie komórki i urządzenia łączące zawodników ze światem zewnętrznym są zabronione..!! Astrid siada. Astrid: No super.. w takim razie nic nie będę jeść, a jak zagłodzę się na śmierć to wina Chefa.. Chef: COŚ MÓWIŁAŚ???!!! Astrid: Nie, nic!^^" Heather: Skoro ci się tu tak nie podoba możemy Cię odesłać na Wzgórze Wstydu jak tak bardzo chcesz! Bridgette: Spokojnie, dziewczyny.. to ma być zabawa nie? Astrid: Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to możeby ciebie wywalić?! Heather: (rzuciła Astrid jedzeniem) Coś mówiłaś? Astrid: Tak! (i również rzuciła ją jedzeniem) Leshawna: Coś mi się wydaje, że cię nie słuchają.. Chef: CO SIĘ TU WYPRAWIA?! Heather&Astrid: bo ona.. Chef: MILCZEĆ!! Pójdziecie ze mną i KONIEC, KROPKA..!! Heather: No i popatrz co zrobiłaś.. Chef: CIIIIIISZAAAAA!! W wychodku Heather: No świetnie.. przez tą idiotkę będziemy teraz ciężko harować!! Astrid: Ehh.. szkoda słów na tą wredną harpie.. Noah: Yyy.. po co ja tu przyszedłem? ... Przed zamkiem Heather i Astrid przychodzą conajmniej wykończone. Geoff: O rany.. Co się wam stało? Astrid: Nie.. pytaj... Chris: Ekhem.. skoro wszyscy już są, to już pewnie zdążyliście się domyśleć, że drużyny z dniem dzisiejszym zostają.. rozwiązane! (kiss Bridge i Geoffa) Jednak.. Heather: Świetnie! Wreszcie nie będę musiała pilnować tej bandy patałachów.. Leshawna: Zamknij się, pyskata! Gwen: Nieźle! Leshawna: Sie wie! (piątka) Chris: Jak już mówiłem.. Jednak w dzisiejszym zadaniu pozostaniecie w drużynach chłopcy-dziewczyny.. co znaczy, że pora na.. WOJNĘ PŁCI!! Heather: Pięknie.. a już tak się cieszyłam.. Wszyscy zawodnicy: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! Chris: Ta drużyna, która wygra dostanie NAGRODĘ-NIESPODZIANKĘ! A, i dzisiaj NIE MA eliminacji..! Gwen: Tak, baaaardzo się cieszę.. Heather: I masz z czego! Gdyby nie to napewno byś wyleciała z hukiem! Chris: (marszczy brwi) Zatem pora na pierwszą bitwę naszej wojny! Chodźcie za mną! ... Bridgette: Już się boję co będziemy robić na tej górze.. ... Na Wzgórzu Wstydu Chris: Zatem pora na przeciąganie liny! Dziewczyny stoją po tej stronie klifu, a chłopcy po tej. Drużyna która pierwsza wpadnie do dołu z ogórkową - przegra! Heather: Musimy to wygrać, kapujecie?! MUSIMY!!! Nie mam zamiaru popsuć sobie fryzury w tej.. brudnej.. wstrętnej.. zupie! (zbliżenie na dół) Lindsay: Czemu? Ogórek dobrze działa na mą cerę.. A fryzurę zawsze mam ładną.. ^^ Heather: Uhh, zamknij się, Linziotko! Chris: Koniec rozmów! Gotowi? 3.. 2.. 1.. START!! Geoff: Lepiej dajcie już sobie spokój.. wygrywamy! Bridge: To się okaże.. Chris: O matko! Ile można przeciągać linę? To trwa już 20 sekund! Dalej! Niechże ktoś już przegra! Po tych słowach dziewczyny wrzuciły chłopaków do ogórkowej. Jednak oni "chamsko" pociągnęli linę, kiedy dziewczyny się tego nie spodziewały i wszyscy wylądowali w zupie. Heather: Uhhh!! Wy idioci! Zniszczyliście mi fryzurę! Zapłacicie za to! Rozumiecie?! ZA-PŁA-CI-CIE!! Trent: Wyluzuj Heather.. Nie umiesz się bawić, hahah? Heather: I ty to jeszcze nazywasz zabawą?! ŻAŁOSNE!! Chris: Ej.. koniec gadania.. pora na etap drugi.. (kolejna scena; za kuchnią) która drużyna szybciej ułoży z 10 tysięcy zapałek TRWAŁY most przez tą mini-rzeczkę (pokazuje na ścieki) - WYGRYWA! Gwen: Jak my to mamy niby zrobić? Chris: Nie wiem.. coś wymyślcie.. Heather: No pięknie! Ej, co oni kombinują? Leshawna: Masz już zwidy.. lepiej budujmy ten "most", bo do późnej starości tego nie skończymy.. o, dla ciebie już na to za późno.. (wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Heather w śmiech) Astrid: Muszę przyznać, że to było niezłe.. Leshawna: Sie wie! Heather: Jeśli zamierzacie się tak ze mnie nabijać, to proszę bardzo! śmiejcie się! Ale same zbudujcie sobie tą "atrapę mostu".. zobaczymy jak sobie beze mnie poradzicie.. pfff~! (odeszła urażona) ... Geoff: Ej, chłopaki.. patrzcie co zwędziłem z kuchni Chefa! Trent: Czy to.. yyy.. śniadanie? Geoff: Nie mam pojęcia.. ale świetnie nadaje się jako cement..!! DJ: To na co czekamy? Bierzmy się do roboty..! Po 3 dniach i 2 godzinach.. Wszyscy leżą wykończeni na ziemi.. zimnej ziemi.. chłopcy cali upaprani w "cemencie", a dziewczyny w stercie wykałaczek.. właśnie Leshawna mówiąc "Aaał.." wyciąga sobie jedną z.. yyy.. dolnej części pleców. Tylko Heather opala się w gorącym słońcu i czyta babskie magazyny. Nagle zlatują się koło niej róóóóóżnej maści owady. Heather: (odganiając owady) Co one się tak wszystkie zleciały?! Urgh.. AAAAAA!! (ucieka "otoczona" przez owady.. widać jak Leshawna i Gwen przybijają piątkę) W wychodku Leshawna: Hahahah - nie zapomniany widok, hahaha!! Gwen: Trzeba przyznać, że to było niezłeee..! (a teraz retrospekcja zdarzenia.. Gwen Leshawna biorą śmietankę do kawy i perfumy Lindsay... mieszu, mieszu.. wylewają mleczko do opalania i wlewają tajeniczą miksturę..) Chris: Zdaje mi się, że tę rundę wygrali chłopcy. Pora na etap trzeci i ostatni.. bitwa na mokro! Zasady są takie: połączymy was w pary chłopak-dziewczyna i będziecie zmuszeni, stojąc na tych belkach w zupie ogórkowej, walić w przeciwnika tym oto przyrządem! (pokazuje coś w stylu sztangi, tylko, że na końcu ma tak-jakby poduszki.. nie wiem jak to się nazywa) na początek.. Geoff i Gwen! Gwen: Już po tobie.. Geoff: To się okaże! ... Chris: Gotowi? 3.. 2.. 1.. START!! Pierwszy cios należy do Gwen.. jednak nim zdążyła wykonać drugi - Geoff "podciął" jej nogi i zrzucił do wody. Jako dżentelmen, chciał pomóc jej wyjść z ogórkowej, ale Gwen "dla radochy" wciągnęła go do zupy.. Chris: No to teraz kolej na.. DJa i Astrid..! Astrid&DJ: (trzymając się za ręce) Cooo..? Chris: Dalej, właźcie na te belki! (razem z Chefem i innymi zawodnikami siłą wkładają Astrid i DJa na belki) Oczywiście DJ udał, że się poślizgnął i wpadł do ogórkowej. Chris: Ta runda należy do dziewcząt! Trzecia runda rozegra się między Trentem, a Bridgette! Bridgette jednym ciosem w "czuły punkt" udało się pokonać Trenta.. Chris: Ohooo.. to był cios poniżej pasa.. brawo dziewczyno! Kto następny? Hm.. niech będzie Justin i.. i.. hm.. Lindsay? No, niech będzie. Lindsay: Ja? Chris: Tak, Ty! Lindsay: Ale co? (Chef brutalnie wsadził jej do rąk "przyrząd" i wrzucił na belkę) Gwen: Walcz Lindsay, WALCZ!! Lindsay długo nie powalczyła, gdyż Justin zdjął koszulkę i wiadomo co było dalej: po prostu swoim "przyrządem" wrzucił Lindsay do wody... tzn. ogórkowej, zupy ogórkowej. Heather: Świetnie Linziotko - po prostu świetnie! Czy już nikt z tej bandy patałachów nie umie niczego zrobić dobrze?! Gwen: Uhh, zamknij sie.. Chris: To teraz DECYDUJĄCE starcie! Noah-Leshawna.. to które wygra, wywalczy zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny i nagrodę niespodziankę! Heather: A co ze mną?! Ja, jako jedyna w pełni rozumu, nie biorę w tym udziału?! Chris: Nie, e-e! Dziewczyn jest 6, a chłopaków 5 - jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz..? W wychodku Heather: Czasami ten Chris-Świs mnie naprawdę WKURZA..!! Chris: A więc pora na 5 i ostatnią rundę.. Leshawna vs. Noah, Noah vs.... Leshawna: Daruj sobie! Chris: (marszczy brwi) No dobra.. Zatem Gotowi? 3.. 2.. 1.. START! Leshawna jedny, zgrabnym ciosem zwaliła Noah'a do ogórkowej. Chris: Oho! Wygrały dziewczęta! A więc nagroda-niespodzianka to.. (napięcie) to jest.. to jest... Heather: Streszczaj się Chris!! Chris: 2-dniowy pobyt w Playa.. de los Przegranos! Bridgette: Czyli, że z przegranymi? Chris: E-e! Teraz przegrani trafiają do nowego miejsca, ale wy odwiedzicie nasz kochany kurort na północnym Ontario! W wychodku Gwen: Taa.. bardzo się cieszę.. Noah: Ej, co się tak na mnie gapicie? Nie.. NIEEE!! (i panowie obrzucają go "cementem") Chris: To już wszystko na dziś.. Żegnam! Uff.. ale długi był ten odcinek.. dobrze, że to już koniec! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki